gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Chang
Michael "Mike" Robert Chang Jr. is a character on the TV show Glee. He is an alumni of William McKinley High School. He is also a former member of the glee club and the football team. Mike, along with Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman, joined Glee Club in the episode Preggers after winning their first football game with the club's help. Also known as "Other Asian", he is usually referred to by his full name of Mike Chang and is considered to be the New Directions' best male dancer. As of Audition, Mike is officially dating Tina Cohen-Chang, a fellow Asian. In Season 2, he has had a more important role and extra character development. In Season 2 Mike has also felt more confident about his singing after doing a duet with Tina during the episode Duets. So far he and Tina are the couple that has lasted long, only having a few cases and problems about their future, but overall, lasted longer than any couple on the show. Mike is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Biography Season One In this season, hardly anything was known about Mike Chang at all. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training methods for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). Much to everyone's surprise, the dance-training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school by performing the number on the field, and so, dancing wins the day. The football team wins their first football game that season. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoyed dancing and performing, and decides to join the group, despite it being social suicide for him, Puck, and Matt. Mike meets April Rhodes in The Rhodes Not Taken when April replaces Rachel. April is very flirtatious with Mike, as well as Matt and Puck. Along with April and the club he sang Last Name and at the return of Rachel and kicking out of April sings Somebody to Love It is later revealed in Vitamin D and Throwdown that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. In Vitamin D, Mike performs background vocals and stellar dance moves in It's My Life/Confessions Part II. In Throwdown, when Sue steps up as co-director of New Directions, she recruits Mike (whom she calls 'Other Asian') and the other "minority students" into an "elite Glee Club". Mike performs background vocals in Ride Wit Me and Keep Holding On, and dances in Hate on Me. Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by Coach Tanaka in Mash-Up. Much to the Glee Club's surprise, Matt, Mike, and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and sacrifice their spots on the football team. Coach Tanaka reconsiders the separation and allows the boys to return after Finn convinces Ken that they shouldn't be forced to choose between Glee Club and football. In Wheels, Mike uses a wheelchair with the rest of Glee club in order to understand what it feels like for Artie. Mike also votes for who would be better to sing Defying Gravity, Rachel or Kurt. Finally he performs Proud Mary in a wheelchair with New Directions. In Ballad, Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester's old nickname for him, unenthusiastically calls him "Other Asian". Mike appears somewhat taken aback by the title. At the end of the episode, he performs Lean on Me with the rest of the club for Quinn and Finn. In Hairography, Mike looks at the performance of Bootylicious by Jane Addams. He also receives lessons in "Hairography" by Brittany. Puck lies to Quinn saying that he was sending messages to Mike when they were actually for Santana. He performs Hair/Crazy in Love and joins the presentation of Haverbrook with the song Imagine. At the end of the episode he sings True Colors. In Mattress, Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics on over-stuffed mattresses when the Glee Club is hired to do a mattress commercial. When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realize that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. Mike is seen buying popcorn before the performance, and silently admonishing Jacob Ben Israel for dancing to the Jane Addams Academy girls' rendition of "Proud Mary". With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the four best dancers in the group. He goes on to choreograph the routine, despite admitting that it was "going to be choppy." He performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You. In Hell-O, Mike is seen in several glee club rehearsals. He dances with Rachel in Gives You Hell and sings background vocals in Hello Goodbye. Later, in The Power Of Madonna, Mike watches Express Yourself with the rest of the male members and sings background vocals in What It Feels Like For a Girl as well as Like a Prayer. In Home, Mike and the rest of the glee club go to a roller rink because the auditorium is unavailable. He joins Mercedes in singing Beautiful and sings background vocals in Home. In Bad Reputation, Mike gets the place number 7 with a "+11" from the "Glist" (made by Quinn). Mike joins in the dance of Ice Ice Baby. He is also present during Run Joey Run and Total Eclipse of the Heart. In Laryngitis, Mike is present in the performances of The Climb and The Boy Is Mine. At the end of the episode he sings One with the rest of the club. In Dream On, Mike performs background vocals and dances in Artie's dream sequence of Safety Dance. Artie and Tina were going to perform a tap dance routine together but Artie persuades Tina to choose another male member of the Glee Club to do his part. Tina chooses Mike (calling him by his actually name for the first time) and the two tap dance together to Dream a Little Dream, while Artie sings the lead. Later on, Mike enthusiastically watches the rendition of Bad Romance performed by the New Directions girls and Kurt. He then sings background in Shout It Out Loud and Beth. ''He defends Kurt with the rest of New Directions from Azimio and Karofsky at the end of Theatricality. Mike is in the presentation of Vocal Adrenaline in Funk. After finding out that Sue Sylvester is going to be a judge for Regionals in Journey, the Glee Club fears that they may end up getting last place. At Regionals, Mike performs with New Directions in ''Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin', and Don't Stop Believin'. He joins the rest of the club as they rush Quinn to the hospital as she goes into labor. The team returns to the competition only to find that they've been given last place and thus the club will be disbanded. As a way of showing their gratitude to Mr. Schuester, the New Directions members talk about how Show Choir has affected them. Mike confesses that he was afraid to dance outside of his room prior to joining Glee Club. He then joins the rest of the group in singing To Sir, With Love to Mr. Schuester. After it is revealed that Glee has one more year, Mike celebrates with the rest of New Directions by listening to Mr. Schue and Puck perform Over The Rainbow. Season Two It is revealed in Audition that over summer vacation, Mike and Tina began working as camp counselors at "Asian Camp" where they taught music and arts to tech-savvy Asian children. He and Tina found themselves growing more attracted to one another over the course of the summer. For Tina, the leading factor for the initial attraction were Mike's abs, which he would show-off while dancing. As a result of the mutual attraction, Tina broke off her relationship with Artie, whom she called a "bad boyfriend" and began one with Mike. The pair of them initially denied the relationship when interviewed by gossip blogger Jacob Ben Israel but clasp hands confirming the relationship, while he was still videotaping. Mike, Finn, Artie, and Puck help Sam audition for Glee Club. Mike dances and provides backup while Sam sings ''Billionaire'' and seems impressed by Sam, hoping he'll agree to audition for the rest of the club. Later on, he and Tina go to Mr. Schuester after finding out through their friends in the Asian community, that Rachel had sent possible Glee club recruit Sunshine Corazon to a crackhouse. The three of them furiously interrogate her, confirming that she had sent the girl to the crackhouse solely to make certain that the girl would not join Glee and take solos from her. In Britney/Brittany, Mike and Tina are still dating, which Artie bitterly refers to as "Asian Fusion." They are sitting next to each other during Carl's visit to the Glee Club and they Asian-kiss when it is revealed that neither of them have plaque. Artie, who does have plaque, sadly watches them Asian-kiss. Both Mike and Tina are seen in the background of the restaurant hanging out with Finn and Rachel in Brittany's fantasy of Me Against the Music. However, he was not visibly present during Artie's fantasy of Stronger in which the rest of the football team dances with Artie. Mike is shocked when Kurt yells at Mr. Schuester to let loose and stop being so uptight, wearing a look that implies disbelief, yet at the same time wanting to laugh. When Rachel shows up to Glee wearing the outfit from ''Hit Me Baby One More Time'' Mike is staring at her, despite sitting next to Tina. In Grilled Cheesus, Mike is seen comforting Kurt along with the rest of the Glee Club with regards to his father's heart attack. He dances along to Only the Good Die Young with the rest of New Directions and also sings back-up in One of Us. Mike finally receives a solo in Duets, where he sings Sing! with Tina, though most of his lines in the song are technically spoken. He doesn't feel as if he's a good enough singer to do a real solo in front of everyone and instead just wants to dance around Tina while she sings. Tina retorts that they have to sing together since they are duet partners and confesses that she wants a real date at Breadstix rather than going to an awkward dinner of dim sum with his mother. After his duet project, Mike admits that he is more confident in his singing voice, thus asking Mr. Schuester for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. However, sadly, Mike's parents do not allow him to perform in the musical because of the promiscuous nature of the role. Mike still shows up at several of the club meetings and rehearsals for the show. He also dances with Tina and the rest of the club while Dr. Carl Howell auditions for the show with Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? At the end of the episode, when Mr. Schuester cancels the play, he tells the kids that the club will perform the Musical for themselves. They are shown doing Time Warp for themselves and Mike has taken the role of Eddie. In Never Been Kissed, Mike and Tina talk in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret which involves thinking of Coach Beiste in a sexual sort of manner. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." Mike, confused, gets jealous and even goes up to Coach Beiste and tells her to stay away from Tina, upset by Tina's reaction despite being directly responsible for Tina thinking about Beiste just a short scene earlier. At the boy's meeting to choose their songs for their mash-up, Mike exchanges a worried look with Finn; neither are happy about Kurt's idea's being shot down but they both do neglect to defend Kurt. He performs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind with the rest of the boys as an apology to Coach Beiste for the way they acted around her. During The Substitute, Mike and the rest of the Glee kids are excited by the arrival of Holly Holiday who steps in as temporary glee teacher while Will is sick. He and the rest of the kids perform back-up vocal for her when she sings Forget You and later sings and dances in Umbrella/Singin' In the Rain. His primary performance occurs in Will's illness-induced dream sequence, in which he and Will recreate the dancing and physical comedy of Make 'Em Laugh. In Furt, Mike is still seen to be part of the football team even though he was shown not to be present during the team's previous locker room meetings. He, along with Artie (under the request of her their girlfriends as well as their own personal concern for Kurt) stand up to Dave Karofsky in a bid to get him to stop picking on Kurt. Mike is seen slamming the locker door on Karofsky and demands for him to back off from Kurt. Karofsky pushes back, causing Mike to fall into Artie, knocking him out of the wheelchair, which causes Sam to step in and defend them. Later, he is seen getting massaged and iced by a loving and proud Tina while all of them recall the series of events. He goes on to proclaim that Sam was the "epitome of a leader". His true singing voice can also be heard in this episode's musical number, Marry You. During the wedding proceedings, he can be heard harmonizing with Tina during one of the first few lines of the chorus. Mike also performs in Just The Way You Are along with the rest of New Directions. When Kurt announces that he's transferring to Dalton, Mike, along with the rest of Glee, looks genuinely upset about his leaving. In Special Education, Mike gets recognized for his dancing abilities and is chosen to dance alongside Brittany during the song Valerie in sectionals. Their working-relationship results in some insecurities in Tina, who starts to suspect Mike of cheating on her with Brittany because she tasted Lip Smackers when she kissed Mike and Brittany wears Lip Smackers. However, Mike seems totally oblivious to this and appears confused when Tina calls him a jerk before their performance. He then proceeds to produce a stunning dance routine with Brittany during sectionals. By the end of the episode, he and Tina seem to have sorted out the misunderstanding, and he even comments positively on her changing back to her original style of clothes. They then share an "Asian kiss" and walk off to join the rest of New Directions in the choir room. Later, he performs with New Directions in Dog Days Are Over. In''' A Very Glee Christmas, Mike is slushied on camera for the very first time. Mike also helps to keep Brittany's belief in Santa Clause alive by sitting on Santa's knee and asking for Channing Tatum to "stop being in stuff. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Mike is one of the few football players who played both halves of the game. When Tina was tackled to the ground in the first half of the game, he expressed tender concern and immediately rushed to her side but was relieved to find out that she was alright. He then went on to dance in the Thriller mash up and also performed in The Zombies classic, She's Not There. In Silly Love Songs, Mike spends the day with Tina and dedicates P.Y.T. to her, dancing and performing back-up vocals (with Artie dedicating the song to Brittany). Later, Mike consoles Tina after she awkwardly breaks down into tears while serenading him singing My Funny Valentine. At the end of the episode, both Mike and Tina go to BreadstiX and embrace each other while watching the Warblers' performance. In Comeback, Mike, Puck, Artie, and Sam come together to form a boy-band and do a cover of Somebody to Love. Mike reasons that only Bieber Fever could get him out of his post-Valentine's Day slump with Tina, since flashing his abs had failed to get her attention. His abs were also featured during Lauren's performance of I Know What Boys Like, in which Lauren envisioned the entire Glee Club stripped down to their undergarments. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Mike joins the rest of the Glee Club at Rachel's party, where they party hard. Mike participates in several of the drinking games, taking shots of what looks like tequila (with salt and lime). Like the rest of the club, he experiences a horrible hangover the following Monday. He lies to his mother about the hangover by claiming that it was just the flu, which causes his mother to make him "panda hair" tea (which subsequently causes him to throw up all weekend). At the suggestion of Artie, he drinks a Bloody Mary prior to performing Blame It on the Alcohol, and likewise, takes some of Rachel's mixed drink prior to performing Tik Tok Mike did not have any specific scenes in Sexy, but is seen in the background enjoying the provocative nature of several of the performances, such as during Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and Afternoon Delight In Original Song, Mike is seen pushing a slushie cart across the stage during the performance of Loser Like Me. The rest of New Directions grabs a cup full of confetti from the cart (including Mike himself) and they all proceed to "slushie" the audience with bright red confetti Mike is featured more prominently in A Night of Neglect. At the beginning of the episode, he expresses frustration at the Glee Club's whiny attitude about raising money for their trip. He indignantly berates the rest of the club for their lack of support for the Brainiacs, the academic decathlon club which he, Tina, Artie, and Brittany are a part of. He is visibly happy once the Glee Club eventually decides to help fund the Brainiacs' trip to Detroit by doing a Night of Neglect Benefit Concert. Later on, he brings up the idea of having his own dance solo for the benefit concert to highlight his skill. During the night of the concert, he consoles Tina after she breaks down from being constantly heckled during her solo performance. He then goes on stage to perform his dance solo to Jack Johnson's Bubble Toes. The performance is a success thanks to the Glee Club handing out copious amounts of salt-water taffy to the hecklers prior to the performance so as to keep their mouths shut. At the end of the episode, Sandy Ryerson decides to fund the Brainiacs' trip to Nationals, where he is seen participating and winning the competition alongside his teammates. In Born This Way, Mike tells Tina not to wear contact lenses because he does not like her to hate herself. Later, with Finn, he dances I've Gotta Be Me and passionately kisses Tina. He wears a Born This Way shirt that says "Can't Sing". In Rumours, Mike talks to his friends of Glee club (Santana, Brittany and Sam are not present) talking about Sam. Finally, he is seen singing background vocals for Don't Stop with New Directions. In Prom Queen, Mike is going to party with Tina and dances with her and Brittany. During Rachel's song, he and Tina are kissing passionately. He appears throughout the party with Tina and his friends from New Directions. Finally, he dances alongside everyone during Dancing Queen. In Funeral when Jesse arrives at the club he says that although Mike cannot sing, he can at least dance (unlike Finn whom Jesse insinuates cannot do either very well). Mike also sings Pure Imagination with New Directions at the funeral of Jean Sylvester. In New York, Mike and his friends are sitting eating in the Big Apple with the desire to learn more about the city but not doing so because Finn reminded them that they must compose a song. He dances and performs with the others in the mash up I Love New York/New York, New York. He supports Finn singing a duet with Rachel in the competition. Alongside Puck, Artie and Sam he sings Bella Notte while Finn and Rachel walk home from their romantic date. During the competition he dances and sings Light Up the World. He looks sad when he learns that they do not land a place among the winners. Season Three In Season 3, Harry Shum Jr., who plays Mike Chang, was upgraded to a series regular. Also in Season 3 Mike is more interested in his dancing than anything else. He showed he wanted to be a dancer in Season 3, the episode is Asian F. In The Purple Piano Project, Mike makes a mention to Jacob Ben Israel that his mother still does not know if he is going to Harvard or Stanford. He performs with the New Directions in We Got the Beat, where a food fight occurs. After singing in the cafeteria, Sugar Motta attends a Glee Club audition to join but sings horribly. In the end, Mike performs with the Glee club singing You Can't Stop the Beat. In I Am Unicorn, Mike is enrolled to help Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mercedes to improve their dance moves in the Booty Camp. In Asian F, Mike and his father, Mike Chang Sr., are first seen in Principal Figgins' office. Mike has received an A-, also known as an Asian F (fail), on his chemistry test so his father wants Mike drug tested every day. He says that Mike is either on drugs or distracted. Mike Chang Sr says that Tina is a distraction for Mike and that he should quit Glee Club because performing is a waste of time and a detriment on his college application. Mike is shocked and tells his father that he will work harder and begs him to give him another chance, to let him stay in Glee Club. Tina meets Mike by his locker, asking him if he's ready for his audition for West Side Story. Mike tells Tina that he's not auditioning. The stress from football, Glee Club, Booty Camp and now his dad pressuring him about his grades is too much. Tina tells Mike that he needs to admit to his father that dancing is his passion, telling him not to lie to his father. Mike refuses and walks away down the hallway, passing Kurt and Rachel. Later on, Mike is walking down the hallway en route to his chemistry tutor, talking to his dad on the phone. He is telling his dad he is on his way to his session and that he is sorry for disappointing him when he passes by a room with dance equipment and starts to practice. When he looks at himself in the mirror he sees a vision of his father next to him, telling him that dancing won't get him anywhere and that he won't support him. Mike turns away to begin to dance but his 'father' grabs his arm and continues talking. Mike turns away and dances to the other side of the room. When he gets there, he envisions his girlfriend Tina there. She tells Mike that even though he doesn't talk or sing very much, his dancing is where he shows his emotions and it is what made her fall in love with him. "When I see you do that, it's who you are...it's what makes me feel you, Mike you gotta know by now, when I see you dance, it's why I fell in love with you". Mike hugs her and then she disappears and he is left in the room alone, it is obvious that he has some thinking to do. In the auditorium Emma, Artie, and Coach Beiste are waiting for Mike to arrive for his audition Artie says that the "kid's never late, he runs like an expensive swiss watch reproduced cheaply in china". Mike arrives a bit late and announces he will be auditioning for the role of Riff. Emma reminds him that Riff is not just a dancing part; Mike says he understands and says he's been working on his singing. He then begins his audition song Cool from West Side Story. He dances and sings and is joined in by the football team. When the song is over all of the judges are clapping and Coach Beiste tells him he's obviously been working very closely with the team, helping them with their fancy footwork and says she hopes he hasn't been wasting his time. Mike says "it's what I love to do, it's never gonna be a waste of my time". Mike sings in Mercedes' dream sequence of It's All Over where she plays the pivotal role of Effie White from Dream Girls. He sings the line of the new singer who doesn't want any trouble. Mike is practicing in the empty room again when his mother walks in. Mike is startled and when she asks what he's doing he claims he's warming up for football. Mrs. Chang reveals she knows he never went to his tutor and that she has been covering for him with his father. She demands the truth from Mike and he tells her that he skipped his tutoring session to go to his audition. Mike tells her that when he dances it is the one thing that makes him feel special. Mike's mother starts sobbing but she supports him "Michael, my job is to encourage you to live your dreams, not mine, not your dad's" and she also says that when they get the results for the casting of the musical they'll both go and tell Mike Chang Sr about it. Mrs Chang reveals that she had given up on her own dream because of pressure, unlike Mike, she did not have the courage to stand up for it. Mike asks what her dream was and she tells him that she had wanted to dance but '''her father "your wai gong" had never let her have any lessons. Mike says that everyone says he's a good teacher and offers her lessons and the two proceed to waltz in the room together. When the cast list comes out it is revealed that Mike has gotten the part of Riff that he had auditioned for. In Pot O' Gold, Mike comforts Tina, weeping for the departure of Mercedes. When Santana and Brittany leave New Directions, Mike is surprised to see so many empty chairs. He sings and dances with New Directions, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). In The First Time, Mike and Mr Chang are arguing by Mike's locker about Mike lying to him about joining West Side Story. Mr Chang demands him to quit the play immediately but Mike refuses and says he is going to be a professional dancer. Mr. Chang says that Mike will not be considered as his son as long he foll ows his "childish" dreams. Mike adds "I guess I don't have dad anymore" then Mr Chang storms off, leaving a sad and confused Mike alone. During the play's opening night, his mother is seen clapping and cheering next to an empty chair for Mike while he is performing.We also learn via Tina in the emergency meeting called to by Rachel that she recently lost her virginity to Mike Chang over the Summer. She says it was a great experience because she knew they were ready, it felt right and in love and wanting to remember this moment in their lives forever "he's my first love and I'll always look back at that moment as absolutely perfect, no regrets". During the performance of West Side Story he sings a few lines in America. In Mash Off, Mike watches Will and Emma perform in the auditorium. He later plays dodgeball while performing Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. In I Kissed a Girl, he plays a minor role. He just performs during Girls Just Wanna Have Fun for lady music week. In Hold on to Sixteen he plays a major role. When Sam arrives to the choir room, he runs (and almost falls down) to receive him. Tina calls Mike "a coward" for not following his dreams and applying to dance schools. He has already applied to Stanford's pre-med program to please his father. He gets mad and tells her that maybe his father was right that they shouldn't been together. Just minutes before the competition Mike gets angry because Tina talked to his father, making things worse. When he performs in the first song of the Jackson Medley, ABC, he is surprised to see his father in the audience. Afterwards, Mr. Chang tells the couple (Tina and Mike) that he now understands that dancing is Mike's passion, and Mike should apply to the best dance schools, but Mike says that he missed the deadline. Tina informs him that she already sent the applications to the dance schools for Mike just in case. At the end he performs in We Are Young In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, he is seen during the opening for the Glee Holiday Spectacular. He is also seen wearing a Santa suit for the Christmas Wrapping number. He listens carefully to a Christmas story read by Rory, and later he performs during Do They Know It's Christmas?. In Yes/No, Mike is singing with the other guys (except Kurt) during Summer Nights. Mike is then with New Directions in the choir room when Will asks them for help proposing to Emma. Later, he is passed up by Becky she says 'No chang do, I'm no rice queen' along with Puck and Rory to be her boyfriend. In the auditorium, Mike tries to convince Will to go along with Artie's proposal plan, and he dances with Artie and Will in Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash. Later, Mike is seen in Tina's flashback of a picnic, while she sings in The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Back in the choir room, Mike, along with the other members of New Directions, confront Artie about leading Becky on. Finally, he swims with New Directions and the Swim Team during We Found Love. In Michael, Mike dances with New Directions in Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' and Bad. Mike sings a duet with Artie in Artie's imagination of them performing Scream. Mike finishes the episode by singing with New Directions in Black or White. In The Spanish Teacher, Mike dances with David Martinez and Brittany in Sexy and I Know It. Then he joins Sam and the other Glee guys in the mash-up Bamboleo/Hero. Finally, Mike is with the rest of New Directions for David and Santana's performance of La Isla Bonita. He then dances during Will's performance of A Little Less Conversation along with Brittany (both were pretending to be bulls). In Heart, Mike and Tina sing L-O-V-E together, alone in the choir room. He and Tina support Rachel and Finn 's engagement, agreeing that they know what true love feels like. He and the other New Directions guys join in with Artie 's performance of Let Me Love You. During Love Shack, ''he dances along with the other guests at the party. When the New Directions are discussing things they are looking forward to in On My Way, Mike says he is looking forward to the first time he dances at Carnegie Hall. In Big Brother, Mike excitedly suggests a Footloose movie marathon as an idea for Senior Ditch Day. During the Senior Skip Day montage, Mike and Tina make kissy faces at each other on the roller coaster. In Saturday Night Glee-ver he sings ''You Should Be Dancing with Blaine and Brittany. He sings and dances in Night Fever with New Directions in the Dance-off for the John Travolta white suit. He dances with Tina during More Than a Woman. He also performs in Stayin' Alive ''with the rest of the glee club in the auditorium with the John Travolta white suit. In Dance with Somebody, Mike is the first person Brittany pulls up to dance with her when she performs ''I Wanna Dance With Somebody. When Blaine sings It's Not Right But It's Okay, dedicated to anyone who has been cheated on, Mike joins the rest of New Directions in directing confused/shocked/worried looks at Kurt and eventually joins the back up singing. When Kurt sings I Have Nothing he looks purposefully at Blaine multiple times. Puck gives out gifts to the guys in the locker room as a way to remember the "broments" they've shared. He gives Mike a shot glass that says, "Dinosaurs on Ice". In Choke, he can first been seen discussing hair products with Blaine. He then becomes part of the group that wants to try and bring back Puck to McKinley, after Finn tells the New Directions Boys that they "can't leave a man behind". When Finn explains his plan to the others, he gives Mike the duty to land an attack on Puck together with himself and Blaine. However, since the latter walks through the door that very second, this plan is never put into action. Mike then agrees to help Puck study for the test he needs to pass in order to graduate. He can be seen later on, obviously exhausted, studying with the others in the middle of the night. He burst into the performance of The Rain in Spain together with his friends as soon as Puck gets an answer right, and even has a line in the song. He is also there to confront Puck after he wrote his test and is one person to receive thanks from him. In Prom-asaurus, Mike looks concerned when Brittany announces hair gel is banned from the prom since Tina had previously asked him to gel his hair for prom. Mike is amazed by the Prom upon walking in with Tina and shows immense visible joy before admitting to her that he really loves dinosaurs. He is later seen dancing alone close to the stage to Love You Like a Love Song, since Tina is singing backup and performs with Joe, Rory, Artie, and Sam in What Makes You Beautiful. He notices Sue threatening Tina for suspecting her of spiking the punch, and comes over to hear Sue insult Tina's dress. Visibly offended, he walks with Tina away. At the announcement of Prom King and Queen, Mike is seen politely but hesitantly clapping for Rick 'The Stick' Nelson. Mike asks Tina if she is really crying and she tells him she wishes the year would never end before they share a kiss and have their picture taken 'Titanic' style. In Props, when the New Directions are learning about their setlist for Nationals, Tina stands up to leave when Will says anyone not up "for trying and working their butts off" to leave. When she explains how underused she's been, Mike joins the others in supporting the idea of Rachel leading as she's a senior. Tina then mentions that he is as well, but all he'll likely get during the competition is a dance break with Brittany. He eventually follows as Tina storms out. He continues to argue that she's being selfish. He continues to say it is the seniors' time to shine and that he's disappointed in her. Mike switches with Joe during Tina's Dream. After the dream, Mike says he can't see through the helmet being used as a prop during Flashdance... What A Feeling. Tina changes her outlook dramatically over the course of the episode. When she is explaining why everyone is important to the underclassmen, she says "it takes a lot of crystals to make something shine." Mike is standing in the doorway and the two smile at each other. He's present when the boys are having a fight in Nationals and also when the New Directions are encouraging themselves prior to their performance. As soon as Will and Santanabreak up the fight, he is given the duty to help the others with the choreography. On stage, he is one of the men singing back-up for Rachel during her solo and dances back-up during Paradise By The Dashboard Light. After the New Directions win the championship, he can be seen celebrating, both at the school and in Chicago. He is on the stage when the New Directions sing We Are The Champions for Will after he gets awarded teacher of the year. Personality and Skills Despite being a member of the football team in Season 1, Mike appears to be much, much less cruel and much more sensitive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seemed to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members and those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured and generally tolerant of being mocked or wronged. On the rare occasions where he is actually angry at someone (usually in regards to one of his friends being hurt), he will not hesitate to step up and confront others. Mike also seems to favor Glee over football, as seen when the coach ordered the players to choose between the two, he chose Glee. Mike comes to love the club so much, that he becomes visibly emotional at the prospect of the club being disbanded at the end of Season 1. In Season 2, it is further shown that Mike cares a lot for his friends in Glee Club and will go to great lengths to help them out. In Furt, he and Artie (who despite briefly competing for Tina seem to be friends) confront Karofsky about his treatment of Kurt. Mike and Artie both appear to be very upset and angry about the bullying. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, he joins the other Glee Club boys in confronting the rest of the football team for slushying Artie. Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. While his capacity in singing seems to be sub-par from his performance in Sing! (which was exaggerated), he more than makes up for it in his spectacular dancing performances. His skill is so good, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals along with Matt, Santana, and Brittany. He also even appeared in a sickness induced dream that Will had, during which they together performed the song Make 'Em Laugh, where they both performed amazing dancing feats, flips and physical comedy. During Special Education, Mike and Brittany collaborated to create yet another piece of stunning choreography for their second time at Sectionals, this time relying heavily on acrobatic flips and aerial spins. He performs several of Michael Jackson's most iconic dance moves during a rendition of P.Y.T. Mike is also shown to be a good student and rather knowledgeable in trivia, shown through his participation in the school's academic decathlon club. He exhibits pride in being a Brainiac and is indignant when the rest of the Glee Club complains about having to work hard against adversity and also fail to support his team's endeavors at a recent competition. This is one of the few times where his emotions have actually moved him to voice out loud his anger and frustration (other notable moments being the confrontation with Karofsky in Furt and reprimanding Rachel in Audition). It is revealed in Journey that prior to joining Glee, Mike never allowed himself to dance outside of his bedroom for fear of being made fun of, revealing he was afraid of not fitting in. Mike also appears to have a low self-confidence about his singing voice, as shown in Duets, not knowing if he could sing or not and thinking he was only good at one thing: dance. After his duet project, Mike says that he is more confident in his singing voice and his social skills, thus volunteering for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. This growth seems to be evident when he can be heard singing a song properly in Furt. The musical number performed, Marry You, had him harmonizing with Tina during the first few lines in the chorus, proving that he is indeed capable of singing. In Asian F it is revealed that Mike is pressured by his father to get all A's so that he can get into Harvard University, and that his father doesn't know that Mike loves to dance. It is shown that Mike is conflicted between appeasing his father and following his dreams of becoming a dancer. Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang In Season 2, Tina breaks up with Artie and starts to go out with Mike. They developed feelings for one another over the summer, when they were both counselors at Asian Camp in charge of teaching tech-savvy Asian kids about the arts. During one flashback, they kiss in front of a group of kids, and one of them snaps a picture. Tina is shown to have become enamored by Mike's amazing abs during his dance routines in Asian Camp. It is unknown whether Tina actually cheated on Artie with Mike, or if she broke it off prior to their Asian-camp-romance. After shrugging off Jacob Ben Israel's notions about their romantic relationship as "racist", they are seen holding hands. Tina and Mike also are the two that figure out that Rachel gave Sunshine Corazon directions to go to an inactive crack house thanks to the Asian community being "very tight". After finding out, the two report Rachel's behavior immediately to Mr. Schuester. When the Glee club was assigned to do a duet, Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix, her reason being that she wants a date with a vegetables salad, and not the dim-sum dates with Mike and his mom with the dim-sum with chicken feet. Mike and Tina get into a fight about him singing the duet, and he suggests that they go to "Asian couples' therapy", causing Tina to groan and wonder why it has to be Asian. Tina then asks Artie to be her duet partner in order to win the free meal at Breadstix (as friends). Artie rejects her offer, and she convinces Mike to sing Sing! with her. Mike is afraid to sing at first, initially wanting to dance around Tina instead, but Tina boosts his confidence and supports him throughout. In the end, they do a great job (Artie is seen with a somewhat jealous expression). In season 3, their relationship is still going strong, Tina admits losing her virginity to Mike, but it isn't clear if he lost his virginity to her, although Mike has never previously appeared to be in a relationship on the show. This season there is more conflict between Mike and Tina, for instance their small argument in Asian F where Mike comments on Tina's stutter. However they have made up by he end and lovingly embrace after we learn Mike got he part of 'Riff' from West Side Story. Also, in Hold on to Sixteen there is an argument where Tina calls Mike a 'coward' and as it appears Mike resented being called a coward, and Mike walks away leaving an obviously upset Tina as he says, "Maybe my dad was right and we shouldn't be together." This clearly gets to Tina as she reacts by confronting Mike's father Mike Chang Sr. This leads to yet another minor argument, but the couple sort it out when Mike Chang Sr. arrives at the sections performance during ABC and then later urges Mike to fulfill his dream and become a professional dancer. Mike Sr. made his decision mainly because of Tina's confrontation. This leaves Mike delighted, but the sudden realization of him being too late to fill dance school applications saddens him. Tina then admits she filled one in for him and this leaves Mike slightly tearful, and then he declares his love for Tina in front of his father, and Mike Chang Sr. gives what looks like his final approval of the couple. Songs Solos Season Three: CoolByMikeChang145.png|Cool (Asian F)|link=Cool Duets Season Two: 340px-Tina_Mike_Sing.jpg|Sing! (Tina) (Duets)|link=Sing! Season Three: MichaelScream.jpg|Scream (Artie) (Michael)|link=Scream LOVE12.png|L-O-V-E (Tina) (Heart)|link=L-O-V-E Solos (In A Group Number) Backup Singing Dance Dance Solos Season 1 *Dream a Little Dream ''(Dream On) (With Tina) Season 2 *Getting to Know You (Audition) (With Tina) *Billionaire (Audition) *Sing! (Duets) (With Tina) *Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute) (With Will) *Valerie (Special Education) (With Brittany) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) (With Artie) *Bubble Toes (A Night Of Neglect) *I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) (With Finn) Season 3 *Cool (Asian F) *Hot for Teacher (Mash Off) (With Blaine) *Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Yes/No) (With Will) *A Little Less Conversation (The Spanish Teacher) (With Brittany) *L-O-V-E (Heart) (With Tina) Lead Dancer Season 1 *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Vitamin D) Season 2 *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) (With Brittany) Season 3 *You Can't Stop the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) (With Tina and Brittany) *Sexy and I Know It (The Spanish Teacher) (With Brittany and David) Trivia *Is the eleventh member of the club. *Was often called "Other Asian". *His dance partners are usually Tina or Brittany. *Considered the best male dancer in the Glee Club. *He can pop and lock. *Asked Santa Claus for Channing Tatum to "stop being in stuff" in A Very Glee Christmas. *Often goes out to dinner dates with his mom and Tina. *He is #28 (Season 1), then #22 on the football team (Season 2). *Takes Spanish with Puck and Finn. *Him, Artie, Tina, Puck, Blaine, Rory and Joe are the only members to have never quit or left the New Directions *Is a counselor at Asian Camp. (Auditions) *Parents seem to exhibit the traditional Asian family stereotypes. *Is a member of the Brainiacs, the school's academic decathlon team. *Is hinted by Tina to be well-endowed in Rumours. Although Tina mention that she lost her virginity during the summer, it is possible she has seen him naked before Rumours. *Got his first real solo Cool in Asian F, which made him the last 'original' New Directions to get a solo. (Unless Matt returns) *One of the top students at WMHS. *Mike is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Mike's father's name is also Michael, which makes him Michael Chang Jr. *Most likely got his dancing abilities from his mother, who had wanted to be a dancer before she had Mike. *Has performed together a couple of times with Blaine and is often seen hanging out with him in the background, implying a good friendship between the two. *Mike and Brittany may have had a relationship, but are now good friends (see Mike-Brittany Relationship). *He seems to have a good friendship with Artie even though he´s dating Tina. *Has improved his singing voice. *Took Tina's virginity. *Got mad at his girlfriend when she talked to his dad. *Overall it was Tina's word that convinced him to audition in the school musical. *Seems to like the band R-E-M. *Gets over excited at the idea of watching 'Footloose'. *Loves dinosaurs. (Prom-asaurus) *It is revealed that his middle name is Robert. (Props) *Got into dance school in Chicago (Joffrey Ballet). (Goodbye) *Told Tina that Rachel is one of a kind and it is the seniors chance to shine. And she will get her shot next year. *Doesn't want to be a doctor. *Wasn't expecting his dad to show up to Sectionals and was very surprised. (Hold On To Sixteen) Pictures 1120; Tina & Mike.png 212sc40043.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 57; Tina & Mike.jpg 598; Tina & Mike.png Mike abs3.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike pyt.jpg Mike wedding.jpg Mikeandtina.png Vlcsnap-211944.png 198131 117562104987688 100002016975267 128905 5611465 n.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380028-430-315.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee04.jpg TinaMike 2.gif TinaMike 3.JPG TinaMike 5.jpg TinaMike 6.jpg TinaMike 8.gif|asian kiss TinaMike 9.jpg TinaMike 10.jpg TinaMike 12.gif TinaMike 13.jpg TinaMike 15.jpg TinaMike 18.jpg TinaMike 19.jpg TinaMike 17.jpg TinaMike 20.png TinaMike 21.png TinaMike 22.jpg TinaMike 23.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 598; Tina & Mike.png File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg GleeSeasonTwo4.jpg Mike abs2.jpg Mike asiancamp.png Mike asiancommunity.jpg Mike brainiac.jpg Mike choppy.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike wedding.jpg 57;_Tina_&am.jpg arremp;_Mike.png erawer.png smosike.png 3465121_52ddf6b7-2b72-44f9-8a48-1b3b53083e80-tina-mike.jpg glee_hallway.jpg songna-mike.jpg img-thing.jpeg mike and tina glee.png MikeTina_TeaserImage.jpg Mikeandtinasea.png Mike_weddingasfas.jpg tumblr_la0o5dYQw11qdz7llo1_500.gif TinaMikeArgument_BodyBetter.JPG Tina-mike3ersd.jpg s02e01-auditionees-tina-mike.jpg tumblr_ll01kxwzqG1qdfzo2o1_500.jpg GleeFriday38.png GleeFriday36.png GleeFriday35.png GleeFriday34.png GleeFriday32.png wqB RLQI.png Tina mike at prom.jpg mike_tina_01.png TinaMike_22.jpg tumblr_lfqz4rvibY1qa9d23o1_500.jpg Tike.gif 6466461_spl212540_010.jpg tumblr_lbo9wzkxUu1qcs1oco1_500.jpg tumblr_lcucxzEhLy1qenag3o1_500.png Tike 4.jpg Tike 3.jpg Tike 2.jpg Tike 1.jpg Tike smile.gif Tike PYT.gif Tike love 2.gif Tike kiss asian camp.gif Tike hug.gif Tike hug 3.gif Tike hug 2.gif Tike dancing.gif Tike dancing 2.gif Tike comfort.gif Sing!.gif MikeTinaTPPP.png tumblr_lvt4da3EPA1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Tike :) Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o2 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o1 250.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o4 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o6 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o7 250.png Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao2 500.png Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao3 500.jpg Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao4 500.jpg Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o9 250.png Tumblr lwxslyZimH1r2iwe0o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o6 250.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o7 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o5 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o4 1280.png Tumblr lwodwwgqkq1r8fhcko1 500.jpg Tumblr lwnazqO5vD1qcfkjjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lwld7ztpYZ1qcfkjjo1 500.jpg imagesCAK214J2.jpg imagesCARD7HJL.jpg Aloi1R9CEAI0q81.jpg|MIKE AND TINA H7.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-13-21h52m19s184.png LOVE12.png LOVE11.png LOVE8.png LOVE4.png Love3.png LOVE2.png LOVE1.png Mike Chang Glee Tour Can't-1-.jpg Harry-shum-jr-and-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-tv-0z0uIN-1-.jpg 4564f.png tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o7_r1_250.jpg Tikedancing.png Tikeprom.png Tikeprom1.png tikeprom2.png Tikepromkiss.png Tikedino.png tikedino2.png 364345.jpg Mike brainiac44.jpg Quotations Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members